Be my Girlfriend, then?
by Nevin c'Edelweys
Summary: Sometime, we never chase the perfection. Sometime, something simple can make us smile and happy. Such a simple word, a small gesture, a shy smile and an innocent words have the power to touch ones heart. See through the invisible and breaking the greatest shield of life. And changing ones believe. So, is it what they called Love? ... "Be my Girlfriend, then?"
1. Chapter 1 : Be my Girl

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

ooo

oo

o

_Sometime, we never chase the perfection. Sometime, something simple can make us smile and happy. Such a simple word, a small gesture, a shy smile and an innocent words have the power to touch ones heart. See through the invisible and breaking the greatest shield of life. And changing ones believe. So, is it what they called Love?_

* * *

Konoha is a large town which is very famous for its enchanting beauty, fashion, and it's nice and fresh weather. It is rarely raining, but the temperature is very refreshing, especially during spring with lots of flowers that blooming in the season. That's why the town is always full of people and tourism. But, Suna is the opposite from Konoha which is very green with lots of plants from various genus and species. Suna is a small town with a hot temperature and very deserted town that rarely raining to the point of summers all the time.

Unfortunately, Konoha's weather isn't very kind now. It is raining, but it was barely noticed, because the sun still shining brightly. The only sign of the rain is the after mark of the rain-falls that give small dots on the ground.

Today is Sunday. The street is very crowded by people. Some of them were laughing, smiling, chatting, and not a little of them were just walking down the street briskly without even give the slightest thought about how the weather was or what was happening around them. And there is a young girl that is running hurriedly between so many people in the very crowded place in Konoha. She is a girl with an average height with a baggy shirt and jeans. Her pearly white skin was glistering with sweat. Her lips keep on apologizing every now and then, just like a mantra.

A small pants can be heard from her breathe. Her running pace was steady while her hair was swinging wildly as she was taking every step. Clicks, clicks, clicks sounds from her high-heel was echoing, accompanying her every movement. As time goes by, her body is getting tired every passed moment and that made her ran slower until she completely stopped at the bust station.

Her breathing was uneven and she was trying to controlling her breathing with her hands resting on her ankles. Her face was bent down, facing the ground as her lavender eyes was closed and her long straight blue-black hair was covering either sides of her slightly round face.

Faintly as she gained her strength and her breathing wasn't harsh anymore, she could hear someone was approaching her in front of her and she also could hear someone was laughing and that made her tilted her face. There, she came face to face with a couple of random guys who didn't seem very kind. Slowly, she straightened her body to her full height that only reached their shoulder and started to take a look at her surrounding. Then she realized that she was alone.

Where are crowd people at the time like this?! Her mind screamed. She started to panicked but she tried her hardest to be as calm as possible. She turned around a little bit too fast and then started walking away. Her heart was beating very fast like drum in the war. Doki. Doki. Doki.

"You, little girl, where are you going?" said some of the guy from before as they were following her. "Hey, why don't you just stop running and talking to us instead?"

"We won't bite." One of guy said while trying to grab her hand. "Or won't we?" then they were laughing loudly.

That was the cue for her to pick up her pace into a half run. Her hands now are sweaty with fear and worry. This is the first time she was walking around the town by herself. Usually she would be accompanied by her cousin. And now, she knows what his cousin means when he said that she shouldn't go anywhere with just herself or without him in particular.

Today her cousin is busy with some school activity and she thought it was a very good opportunity to buy him a present for his upcoming birthday next week. That's why; she chose to come alone because it was supposed to be a surprise that no one but a couple of their friends known. But, her friends were busy with their own business so she had to come alone without any companion. She thought that she could do it herself, but in the end, it's ended up like this. Then, maybe she really couldn't do it. Or does she?

With that in mind, she started running as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was heading. Because what's on her mind was that she had to gotten away from them and it had to be as fast as she could.

She never remembered running that fast on her whole life, but suddenly something caught she off guard and with a small yelp came from her small lips. She felt her balance was leaving her slowly, but she manage to regained it again just in time before she had to collide with the hard surface of the street. But then a big and harsh hand grabbed her right arms and then her nightmare was begun.

* * *

Mean awhile, a very stoic guy with a bloody red hair was taking a walk around the town to get to know it better. His tanned skin was a total contra to the white skin that most of Konoha's people had and her tall figure, proportioned body with a very handsome face made him the center of attention wherever he walked. Unfortunately, his stern and cold eyes made everything he saw freeze as well and it made everyone shunned them away from him. But, not a little that still ignored the fact about his cold gaze and still tried to get close to him. And the weather didn't even help.

His body that was used to such a hot weather and dry breeze of wind wasn't comfortable in Konoha's weather, especially, today weather. It was raining, even if it was barely noticed; still, rain is a rain.

He kept on walking from the crowded place until he arrived at a very quite place. He himself didn't even know where he is, but he didn't even care though as long as he could find some peace because his head started ached from hearing all the louds in the previous place.

Konoha is really different than suna. He sighs slightly.

Then, something caught his eyes.

* * *

"What do you want?" said the girl while trying to get out of the man's grasped. "Let me go!" She tried to shout but her soft voice is giving it away.

Her small frame was barely noticed as she was being cornered by three guys that were way taller than her. Seeing the scene that happened before his very eyes made his blood boiled with rage. Because what he hates the most is man who harassing woman.

With a confident pace, he walked toward them. His expression is bored but his vice was anything but that. "Let her go."

Hearing another voice, the three guys turned around and saw a guy with a bloody red hair standing behind them with a bored expression on his face.

"Get the fu** off, you little man! It's none of your business" said one of them.

"Yeah! It isn't like she is your girlfriend or something, right?"

"H-help me!" shouted the girl while she was trying to free herself but with no success.

"Off course it's my business, you bastard!" the bloody haired man said as he ran to them and kicked one of them with his long leg.

Then a battle begins. But within a few minutes, the three guys were kneeling on the ground asking for forgiveness.

"We're very sorry. We didn't know if the girl is yours! We beg your forgiveness!"

"Go." He said with boredom. His voice was cold and stern. It was smooth but deadly. His fingers were bloodied slightly, but he simply didn't care.

The girl was standing there all along: watching the fighting scene she rarely seen except in the movies and dramas. She was surprised. Her heart is still beating fast and maybe a little too fast to her liking, but it isn't because of fear or worry that she had felt earlier, but it is something else: something new to her. There is a sensation in her heart that made her can not stop but looking at her savior that is standing in front of her.

"Are you okay?" asked the man.

Slowly, her face becomes red. She was blushing and then she lowered her gaze to the ground and nodded slightly. "Thank you very much, for saving me."

"Hm."

That was all he said. Then her eyes traveling along his body and found that his knuckles were bleeding a little. She hurriedly running toward him and her next action is startled him. Worriedly, she took his hand on hers and then she pulled out her handkerchief from her small bag and does a first aid to his knuckles. "Is it hurts?" she asked softly.

He only shakes his head so she couldn't see it because she was too occupied on his hands that she didn't get her eyes off his hands and body in search of others injuries. "Is it hurts?" her voice sounded worried. But he still didn't answer her and that made her tilted her face to meet his. When their eyes met, she was blushed and then bowed her face.

"I'm sorry." She said with a pained voice. "I'm sorry. All I can do is only troubling you, even at the first time we met. I'm really very sorry."

"Stop apologizing. I think you've doing it enough for the day. It's not like you forced me to do it. So, just stop it. Because, it's useless and won't change anything."

"Ah! So—I mean, I—well—thank you." She was stuttering and said the last part very slowly that he was about to missed it. "Thank you so much. You're very kind. Even though, we just met." She said while bowed her body in gratitude.

"You're right. We just met. That's why; don't flatter me so much or you may be disappointed later." He caught her off guard with his blunt and simple answer.

"Eh? W-what? Why?"

He ignored her and instead, "What was a girl like you doing in an empty street like this?" His voice was clear and emotionless while his face was plainly bored and his stare were cold.

After she heard his question, she automatically takes a look at her wrist watch. It's stated 14.30. She was late. "Oh, no. I was late. Now, the shop was already closed." She said disappointed. But then her stomach made a funny sound. Slowly her hands made its way onto her stomach and she steals a glance at the man. "Sorry."

"It seems like you are hungry. I think you should go and get something to relieve your hunger." He stated and after that he just walked away. She just stared as he walked away from her. "Aren't you coming?" he asked without stopped from his walking.

"Y-yes!" she said as she hurriedly following him. After a few minutes of walking, they haven't found any shops that sold any foods. "Em, a-ano, sorry. But," she was hesitating. "Where are we going?"

Suddenly, he stopped and as the results, she bumped on his back. "Ah!"

"I'm new here. I don't really know where the food store is, or some restaurant around here. In fact, I don't really know either, where we are right now." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh. I'm sorry; I didn't know you were new." Then she checked their surrounding then smiled at him. "I know where we are." She pointed to her side. "There is a small restaurant that sells very delicious foods. And their specials are their shrimp's food." Then she looked at the man. "Do you like shrimp?"

"I like anything but sweets."

With that, they crossed the street and walked to the small but surprisingly crowded restaurant. They took a table at the corner that was a little isolated. The table's seats were only for two people that were facing each other. Not long after they were seated, an average woman around her last thirteenth was approaching them to take their orders. She told them to wait around tenth to fifteenth minutes before their orders ready and she would deliver it to them herself.

The lavender eyed girl was very uncomfortable with the awkward silence between her and her savior. She wasn't the type to start the conversation because usually, her friends would start it but it seems like he wasn't the type to start the conversation as well. And then, she remembered that they haven't known each others names. She gathered all her confidence and finally asked the question.

"Gaara." He said shortly.

And when she was about to questioning him about his home town and his reason moved to Konoha, their orders arrived and she decided to ask it some other time. They ate in silence and then when she was about to paid their bill, he insisted that he was the one who would pay it.

Then they walked in silence. On their way, something caught her attention. "Ah! Such a cool wrist watch!" she exclaimed as she was running to the shop's window. "Look, Gaara! Isn't it cools?" she said without thinking.

"It's for a man. It won't suit you very well."

"Off course, it is. It's a perfect present for cousin Neji." Then she came to the shop and bought it. But then she realized that it was getting late and her mother would be very worried because she had promised her mother that she would just buying something and that she would be back after one or two hours. But, she already spends more than two hours.

"Oh, no. I'm late!" She has stopped walking.

"I think, it's best if you call your family. They may be worried."

"Ah! You're right! I almost forgot! My mother must be very worried about me." She exclaims and then starting roaming her small bag for her cell phone. After a few minutes looking for it with no results, she gave up. "I think I might have been forgetting to bring it today."

"Then, today is really your worst day, I guess. That was very unlucky on your part, because, I left my cell phone at my new home. And I'm sorry, that those guys from earlier thought that you are my girlfriend."

But to his surprise, she just shakes her head. "N-no. It's d-definitely my luckiest day, ever. Because, even when I was being picked up and bullied by those guys. And even when I forgot to brought my cell phone with me today. I'm glad that I met you." She said innocently while her face was blushing spectacularly.

Something that she said and the way she expressed it, when she said all of that and her eyes that were looking at him was very warmth and full of sincerity. And that is the first time on all of his life since he could remember, that someone ever looked at him like that, and with that alone, he felt something within him melt away.

For the first time, he felt like he was alive. There. Somewhere deep inside, within himself, he felt it, that something was beating. Fast. And it was too fast from his liking. But, when she smiled at him, it made his heart miss a single beat if that was even possible. For all his life, he thought that he was incapable of feeling emotions but pain. Because, after so long since the last time he felt it, his sense and sensitivity became numb and fading as he grew up until there were nothing left of it. Even just recently, he could confidently said that he don't remember how it felt to be hurt. But her mere existence alone could make him questioning his own believe.

"And... about what you were saying to those guys from earlier," she was nervous and she started poking her forefinger together. "I didn't mad that you were mentioning me as your girlfriend. In fact, if you were really my boyfriend then I would be really happy. " She takes the chance to look at him then smiling. "Because I feel save around you and you're a good guy. Thank you very much, for your kindness."

What's this? He thought.

Unconsciously, his hand made its way onto his heart.

My heart is beating wildly. It's really fast. No, it's too fast. What's wrong with me? How could I felt it? This strange emotion, it's like I have something in my body. What?

"Be my girlfriend, then."

His eyes were looking straight into hers. Green-bluish eyes met lavender one.

"Eh...?"

* * *

Sorry for all the misspellings and lots of grammar error.

because English isn't my native language and I'm still earning it at school.

_Nevin c'Edelweys_


	2. Chapter 2 : School Day

A big smile was plastered on her beautiful face. She still can hear his words clearly on her mind. She was thinking of it all the way until she arrived home. Be my girlfriend, then.

Finally, she has a boyfriend!

Gaara. Gaara. Gaara.

His name is dancing around in her mind and that makes her blush even more. She is sure that her face now has become even redder than tomatoes.

She remembered, after he asked her to be his girlfriend, she couldn't answer him properly and just nodded shyly. After that, they continued on walking in silent until Gaara asked her where she lived.

Gaara offered her to took her home but she refused then Gaara insisted that if he wouldn't be the one to took her home then she should've taken Taxi for her ride home with that then he wouldn't be worried about her safety. She agreed.

Just before she went home by the taxi, Gaara asked her e-mail and then they exchanged each other e-mail. Fortunately, their e-mail were easy to memorized, otherwise, it would have been difficult for them because they didn't bring anything to write it down.

Gaara told her to text him when she arrived home. Then they said their goodbye. Gaara watched her until her taxi couldn't have been seen anymore and then he walked home.

Now, she had arrived home and was walking through the corridor into the living room.  
There, sat her mother and her cousin Neji. They were talking about something that seems very interesting while drinking some tea. But, they were become quite when she arrived. And that made her smile vanished.

"Where were you all day, Hinata?" Asked her Mother.

She showed her respect and bowed. "Good afternoon, Mother. Cousin Neji." She said with her soft voice.

"Sit, Hinata. We need to talk."

Hinata's Mother gesturing to the seat beside Neji that located in front of her.

"Off course, Mother."

Hinata slowly made her way toward the seats beside her cousin.

Her cousin was eyeing her curiously, but he didn't say anything and just sat straight and while taking a ship or two from his tea every now and then. Now his eyes were leaving her and instead he focused to the tea on his hand. His face was emotionless but his eyes were warm and that always have some kind of effect on her.

After she sits. Her mother started asking her all the questions she was trying to avoiding earlier.

* * *

Mean awhile, Gaara who was already arrived home was smiling inside. He never thought that he, Gaara Sabaku, would blurted such a question or statement in that matter to a girl just like what he had done today. What was with "Be my girlfriend, then"? It wasn't even the slightest romantic.

Aren't girls like something romantic? His mind wondered. He heard his sister talked about that a guy should be romantic and stuff. But, to think of it, he was far from romantic, anyway. So, maybe he'll just pass because it's just not his type.

Back to the topic.

Hinata. Such a cute name. He amused. He still couldn't believe that now he isn't single anymore, and the fact that he is dating a beautiful and innocent girl like her is very amusing. Who would've thought? That someone like him would have an innocently cute girlfriend like her.

To thin that, it was his first day in Konoha and he already got himself a girlfriend, not mention the cute one that is. People would say he was a real player. The thought alone made him ticklish.  
No. Off course not. Gaara Sabaku isn't a player and nor he'll be. Because, in the beginning he was only care for one person and it was himself.

But, life was never come to be like he wanted it to be. It has many surprises for him. Because it was pure accidental that he met with her that afternoon and now life had made him cared about another person than himself. And it happened to be that girl; Hinata.

Gaara's thought was stopped when he heard a phone rang. He made his way to the living room and picked up the phone.

"Yes?" his voice was back into an emotionless one and his face was stoic as ever. In the other phone he could hear a woman voice. She is very different from Hinata. He thought.

"Gaara, where have you been all this time!" her sister's voice was loud and makes he moved the phone away from his ear a little.

"What do you want, Temari?"

"Well, I have been calling you for God knows how much! And you just picking up now? What time is it!" she shouted.

"So?"

His voice was clear: he was bored and actually didn't care. But, sometime he just had to bear with his sister lecture. He knew all along that his sister was trying her best to become a good sister and also a mother figure for him since a couple of months ago. But, she just did it because of obligation not because she really wanted to and that fact alone made her fail in the first place.

He still remembered, as they were little. His Father always treated him special. At first, he thought that his act was out of love, because he was care for him, because he was sorry for he was left behind by his Mother. But as he grew up, he realized that his Father's reason for treated him special was because he is his last hope. Because he, Gaara, was a brilliant child. He has a good brain and high IQ and was a perfect heir to the Sabaku Family.

Because his Father only had three children: his first child was a girl, Temari, so it was impossible to makes her the heir. And it only made Gaara and his big brother, Kankuro, to be the only options left. But Gaara showed more potential than his big brother and so he was named heir by his Father.

Since that time, her siblings didn't play with him anymore. They were become distant. But, Gaara who was only known his siblings and Father because his Mother died when she gave birth to him didn't understand why his siblings were so distant with him. He was still the innocent Gaara who barely know anything. Was he doing something bad? Was he disappointing them in any way? Why wouldn't they play with him anymore?

Gaara who was just a little kid didn't know the answer. And as time passed by, and his siblings cold shoulder became even clearer, he was begun feeling something in the bottom of his heart. And those feelings weren't something pleasant.

There was something that hurting him right there; in his chest. It was aching and throbbing. It was hurting so bad that to the point of him hardly feeling it anymore. As time passed by it only become worst and then it became numb. And as years goes by, he couldn't feel it anymore. Not even the slightest.

But, all of that was changing when his Father died on a car accident a couple of months ago. Gaara who was named as Heir of Sabaku Family was the one who supposedly taken over all of his Father's business, but he was still underage and because they didn't have any relatives, Temari as the firstborn became Kankuro and his legal guardian and was the one who taking over all his Father's business.

Since that time his siblings started to became warm to him, especially Temari; she was became 180 degrees different. But, every time he wanted to believe her kindness, he just couldn't. Because her deed in the past had already gave him a nasty scars deep down in his heart. Because when all he knew were them, they just let him down like he was nothing, like their bond didn't even exist.

Strangers. That was what his thought about them. There had been too many hurts, and pains that were engraved on his heart and he was too afraid to be disappointed again. To be hurt.

His uncle had ever said that there was a different kind of hurt. But, the most painful was heartache because you couldn't buy the medicine in the drug store or any other places either. Because, it will only heals with love.

Sometime, he thought that maybe, just maybe, if at that time they had been there by his side and even if they were just showed a little bit of love for him, maybe, it wouldn't be like this. And his heart, his feelings would be fine. And their bond as siblings would have still existed.

"Gaara?" Temari's voice made him come back to reality. "Are you still there?"

"I'm tired and I still have to prepare for tomorrow. Let's talk later." He said as he hung up the phone ignoring Temari's voice.

"Hey! Don't you dare hung up on m-!"

His hand now rests on his chest. Is he hurts? Is something in there hurts? No. He doesn't feel anything. He can barely feel anything anymore.

He got up and walked over to his room. Now, he is living alone in a big house. It was very quite, but he liked it. No. He was used to it. At first he didn't like it in the past, but in the end he got used to it and came to like it. Now, he hates crowded place or some loud noises.

He was staring out at the window. Looking at the sun as it was setting until the sky became pitch black with just a little stars and the moon shone. It's getting late. He thought. Then me made his way to the bathroom and took a bath. Right after he took a bath and was wiping his wet hair with a towel, something buzzed on the table beside his bed.

Then he remembered. He was waiting an e-mail. Quietly he made his way to his bed and sat there. He was still shirtless with only pants. His hair still dumps. Slowly, he took his cell phone and there it is. Her e-mail.

* * *

She was lying on her bed. Her body still fresh from the bath that she has taken earlier. Her fingers were holding her cell phone. Her teeth were biting on her lower lips nervously. Her mind was full of her new acquaintance. Should she text him? But, what if she was bothering him? A thousand thought were come to her mind. She was not very sure of what she should do. She was really confused. Because it was her first time having a boyfriend. So, she doesn't know what she should do.

After half hours of arguing and reasoning with herself, she decided to text him.

'**Good evening, Gaara. I'm already arrived home.**

**Hinata.'**

She texted. But now, she already uncertain to sent it to him. But finally she sends it anyway. Then on her screen there was a report that her mail was successfully sent. And not long after that, her cell phone buzzed. He replied.

'**Evening. That's good.**

**Gaara.'**

Her eyes were glued to her cell phone's screen. He replied. She thought happily. A big smile appear on her face. She was about to replied him back, but a knock on her door made her stopped.

"Sister, it's time for dinner." Her little sister voice came out.

"O-okay, Hanabi. I'll be there in a second." She shouted behind the closed door.

When Hinata about to sleep that night. She takes her cell phone and text Gaara goodnight and he does the same. Then she had a very sweet dream that night.

* * *

The following days;

Konoha's High School Head Mistress, Tsunade Senju, is now giving her speech on the standing ovation in front of hundreds students on the opening ceremony.

The new semester is now beginning.

The Head Mistress congratulating all the new students that was accepted into Konoha's High School and then she asks a student that was accepted with the best score to give a speech as the representative of all the new students.

"Gaara Sabaku," she beckoning for the said student to come forward. "Please, come forward." After that she steps aside.

A tall guy with messed bloody red hair replaced the Head Mistress place and gives his speech. His uniform is neatly ironed. His eyes were piercing like an eagle looking for its meal. His slightly tanned skin was very noticeable. He looks like a bad boy, but his way of speaking and how he picked up his words surprisingly showing how smart he is.

Everybody is enchanted by his charm, but, the whole time, his eyes were focused on only one person; an indigo haired girl with very beautiful lavender eyes he'd ever seen.

His Girlfriend.

* * *

**I'm very sorry for all the misspellings, miss-types and grammar errors because English isn't my native language and I'm still learning it at school.**

**and I was planing on making this fan-fiction into a long story. I'll try my best to update it regularly. maybe it will takes one week or maybe more. and i'd like to say my big thanks for all that favorites and following this fan-fiction. and a very special thanks to Eleoopy and xXYour DoonXx for the review.**

**_Nevin c'Edelweys_**


	3. Chapter 3 : It's Really You

Monday is bliss. And new semester is even greater.

In the classroom, every student is very busy chatting and talking, not to mention lots of boasting about their superb holidays to their new classmates. But it's not for Hinata. She only sat on her desk near the windows in the second to the last row of the class. Right now, her friend since Junior High was teling her about her spectacular holidays. Hinata listened to her friends halfheartedly because her mind was full of a certain red-haired guy.

Hinata was very certain that, Gaara Sabaku was him. Her Gaara. But, she didn't know if they were going into the same High School. Well, it's not like she ever asked anyway. And it seems like he does not knew either. Maybe, until recently, because she is sure that he was staring at her when he gave his speech earlier in the entrance ceremony.

Her blonde friend, who was busy on telling about her holidays, didn't notice that Hinata didn't fully give her attention. She kept on her talking until the teacher comes and the lesson begins.

First period indeed was tough. Physic. There are lots of words to describe it and still it wasn't enough. It cost a lot of concentration and a very great brain with a very rational way of thinking.

When Professor Asuma was already out of sight, everyone is growling. Not little of them got a slight headache. And one of them is a very attractive blonde haired girl with a very provocative way of dressing. Her body, with no doubt, really is something; with her uniform pressed perfectly on to her body and showed some cleavages she has.

"It's just the beginning of the new semester, but the lesson was already this difficult," the blonde girl said. "Become a High School student is really tough, ne?" she sigh and then glances at her side. "Hinata..." the blonde haired girl said in a defeated tune.

She turned to her side. "Yes, Ino?"

"Can I borrow your physic note, please?" asked Ino with her best puppy eyes.

"Off course, you can." Hinata answered then she took out her physic note and gave it to her. "Here you go,"

"Wow! Thank you!" she hugged her with a big smile on her face. "You are the best!" Hinata just smiled back happily.

"Are you okay, Ino? You seem a bit pale."

"I just got a little headache." Ino said rubbing on some spot of her temple. "But, don't worry. I'll manage." She stuffed Hinata's note into her bag with a little force. "I couldn't even concentrate at all. I think physic is gonna kill me someday!"

Hinata just chuckled hearing that. Ino sometime can get really overly dramatic. She amused.

"Oh! Right, Hinata?" Ino voice can also get very loud. "What do you have for today's lunch?"

"I made some onigiri this morning for lunch. Why? Do you want some?" she asked politely.

Ino shakes her head, no. "No, thank you. I'm just curious because you're always make something nice, that's all. I hope I have your cooking skill, with that then I can cook all of Chouji's favorite foods!" her face was dreamy but it soon vanished. "But, every time I tried to make him something. I just burnt the kitchen. No need to ask about the food."

Hinata patted her on her shoulder. She gave her a reassuring smile. "It is okay, Ino. " She said softly. "You just need more training, then you'll made a very delicious food or maybe even more delicious than mine."

Ino laughed it off. "That's not possible!" Ino smiled. "But, thanks for trying making me feel better. It's worked though. Hinata, you always success on make me feel better."

Hinata is blushing. "I can teach you, if you want."

"Maybe some other time?"

* * *

Hinata and Ino are on their way to the school's canteen that in the other building opposite from their class.

On their way to the canteen, people were gossiping about something that seems very interesting. But, Hinata didn't give a second thought because she simply didn't want to know. Gossiping isn't her hobbies nor is it her interest. While Ino was too famished or maybe she was just missed her boyfriend too much to care about people around her.

When they arrived, the canteen is full. But, their friends had already seated on one of the so many tables in the canteen and were beckoning their hands to them and mouthed 'here'.

Hinata slowly made her way to them while Ino in the other hand was half running when she noticed Chouji had already seated and was eating his super big lunches.

Hinata was very shy and a simple-minded. She never known for a very social person but she was known as a very good friend and she prefer being a simple girl just like that.

Ino seated beside her boyfriend, Chouji. Beside Ino sat Kiba and Shino while beside Chouji there sat Shikamaru who was sleeping all the time. Hinata take a seat across from Kiba, her childhood friend. Beside her was Sakura and beside Sakura, across from Chouji was Tenten.

All of them were eating their own lunch that they had bought in the school's canteen while Kiba was telling jokes and was teasing Ino and Chouji all the time. Hinata, being the shy girl she is, was just giving a shy smile as she heard all of Kiba's jokes while eating her hand-made onigiri that she gladly shared with all of them.

After a while, Hinata asked them about Neji's where about. Hinata tried to keep her normal self and didn't showing her distress. In fact, her mind was still thinking about him these whole time since she had seen him this morning.

"He has some business about the his club activity." Shino answered.

Hinata just nodded while her lips formed an o shape. Then Sakura started talking about the hot news. "Hey, Shino, I heard you're in the same class as our top student. Is that true?"

"Madam of Gossip's Konoha sure is fast."

Mean awhile, Sakura was laughing hearing Shino's comment and thanked him for him was flattering her. "Why? Thank you, Shino. I'm flattered." Then Sakura leaned closer to Shino like what she was about to discuss was a secret. "Well, actually, I just still couldn't believe it sometime, that my Sasuke wasn't the top student. Because he was always the number one student since we were in kindergarten." She rambled.

"But, according to my information, that Sabaku guy, has a pretty amazing brain aside from his pretty face." Tenten commented.

"You're right. He is kind of perfect guy with his brain and face, is he not?" Ino said.

This time Kiba is the one to answering. "You're right. He sure has brain."

Sakura smiled "But, however handsome and smart he is, Sasuke still my number one perfect guy!"

"Again, you're right, Sakura! No matter what, for me there isn't someone who is better than Neji, off course!" Tenten said as her face was blushing.

Hinata who was focusing her attention to the conversation about the red-haired guy that has been on her mind all these times, she felt her cell phone vibrating on her skirt pocket. She takes it from her pocket and flipped it open.

She gets one new message.

Hurriedly she opened it. There's a message from her boyfriend. It seems like he already read her mail earlier. His reply is very short, but still it was something that she treasured with her whole heart. Because it was proving that her boyfriend was real and not some of her imagination or something that she made up herself.

A small smile appeared on her face without anyone noticing. When she was about to reply it, someone said her name.

Sakura just responded by laughing. "Sure, sure. No men were to compete with your Neji. I know that. Everyone knows that you have a silly crush on him. Right, Hinata?" Her tone bored.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"Just say yes, is enough." Sakura's eyes back to Shino. "So, Shino." She is looking around the canteen. "Why, can't I see him anywhere, here?"

"Off course you won't." Said Shino flatly. "Because, just now, he was on his way over here with your lovely blonde."

Sakura made a face when she heard Shino's last comment. "What's with the 'lovely blonde' part?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Yo, everyone!" shouted a very loud and familiar voice from behind the girls. "Sorry to kept you waiting." He said as he was nearing them. He took the seat beside Tenten across from Shikamaru who was waking up from his peaceful sleep and muttering 'so loud' and 'how troublesome'.

Right now Sakura has already stood up and was facing the top student. She offered her hand. "I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you!"

"Hm." he said as he was totally avoiding the pinky haired girl. His eyes are focusing on her side, staring at the indigo haired girl beside her. He slowly walks past the pink haired girl. "Hinata?"

Hinata, who was hearing the familiar voice, standing abruptly, she turned her face into her backside. There, standing none other than her boyfriend.

"Gaara."

"Hm."

"So, it is really you." She mumbled more to herself.

"I was looking for you." Was all that he said.

"I-I'm Sorry." She said bowing her face in shame. "I didn't know." Actually i didn't even know that the guy that i met this morning was really you. She continuing in her heart,

"What?" Naruto confused. He is looking between Gaara and then back to Hinata and back to Gaara again. "Do you already know each other?"

He nodded. "What were you eating?" Gaara asked as now he was face to face with her and they are barely a step away and he was slowly took the seat beside her.

"Waah...! Seems like you guys really known each other, huh?" Naruto was laughing. "I didn't know you are that fast Hinata. I thought Sakura was fast. But this? She is nothing compared to you then!" he joked. "Come on. Let's eat! I'm famished."

After that, everyone eat silently. Gaara sat beside Hinata. Their hands brushed a couple of times, but neither of them minded nor them commented. Hinata was secretly taking a glance at her side, to a particular bloody red-haired man who wasn't eating anything and just drank his soft drink without even care to the world. While the couple was too busy on their own business to notice the other parties were sending them a questioning and curious glance now and then. But neither of them wanted to voice their curiosity.

"Gaara," Hinata's voice was barely a whisper. "Why don't you eat something?"

Gaara turned his head to her. "I don't like any meal they served."

Hinata just nodded. Then she moved her lunch box to Gaara. "Do you want some?" she was blushing really hard. "But, I don't know if it's to your liking."

"Did you make it yourself?"

She nodded shyly.

Gaara didn't say anything else and he just took one of her hand-made onigiri and then take a small bite. He chewed it a little. "It's good."

"Really?" Hinata was smiling happily. She is really happy that he liked her cooking. "Then, eat as much as you like."

Seeing all those closeness between the two, Naruto couldn't hold back his curiosity any longer. "So, Hinata," Naruto said between his chewing. "You and Gaara seemed very close. How could you know him anyway? He is from Suna, you know."

Now, every ones were eyeing the shy girl.

"Em... you see, Naruto. I..." Hinata was hesitating. She didn't know what she should say at a time like this. "I was—"

"Off course we know each other name. It's very common, right, for a girlfriend to know her boyfriend's name." Gaara answered instead of her and that made everyone gaped.

"Off course it is!" shouted Naruto. "A couple must have known each other since they were dating. But, how is that related my question?"

Gaara is already finished his meal.

"Come on." He said to Hinata as he got up from his seat. "I'll take you to your class." She nodded and then they were gone.

"What was that just now?" Naruto still confused. "How rude!" he said. "They just go without answering my question."

"I can't believe it! That was a joke, right?" said Sakura.

"That freak smart-ass?! What the he**!" shouted Kiba. "He's Hinata's boyfriend? Like I would believe that!"

Shino was just staring on the spot that used to belong to the new couple. "But," he readjusted his glasses. "It seems serious to me."

"What are you guys talking about?" a cold voice asked from behind them that made everyone gulped a few times before looking at him in horror.

* * *

**I'm sorry for my late update. Because I was kind of busy in the past weeks but I'll try my best next time.**

**I hope you guys leave me some review because it will make me more motivated to write it and update it in time. But, I'm glad enough that someone out there is reading my this fan fiction.**

**And I'd like to apologize for any misspelling and grammar error. Like i said before, English isn't my native language and I'm still learning it at school.**

**_Nevin c'Edelweys_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Is it What They Called Love?

Gaara's steady pace was hard for Hinata to match because his long stride was the opposite of Hinata's small ones. But, Hinata didn't have the courage to tell him to slow his pace down even if just a little. And she was too nervous to even voice out her wishes because of the stares she was receiving from almost half the school's girls' population.

But it looks like that didn't even bothering Gaara for the slightest. His confident pace didn't even waver with all the attention he was getting.

They were waking in silent. Hinata didn't mind it because she was too self-conscious about the attention she just gained. Become a shy and unpopular girl she was, she never got any special attention. And when she got it, she doesn't know what to do.

Hinata's mind snapped when they were passing her class. Her face turned to the side, facing her class. Her lips slightly open. That was her class. But, she passed it just like that. Then she turned her face to the guy in front of her who was still walking on.

"G-gaara..." she gulped once. Twice. "We just passed my class." She whispered unsure of what to say or do.

"I know."

"B-but," she tried her best to protest but failed miserably.

"I was just kidding when I said I was going to take to your class." He said calmly. "The truth is I wanted to go to the rooftop. Do you mind?" now, his face is facing her.

She just shakes her head.

"Good." His corner lips tilted a little.

* * *

"Ah, Neji!" Naruto was the one who talked first but get smacked on the head by none other than Sakura. Naruto glared at her. "What was that, Sakura?"

Sakura stands up and drags Naruto out off the canteen. "Come on, Naruto!" Sakura smiled at Neji. "See you later, Neji!" she was half running leaving the canteen.

Everyone was still staring at him. "What's wrong with you guys?" Neji made his way to their table and sat beside Tenten.

"Neji..." Tenten hesitating. "Neji, how long have you been arrived here?"

"Just recently. Why?"

Everyone exhale a deep breath that they were holding without their knowing. "Thanks god." They breathed out relieve.

"You guys looked very tense. What's wrong?" he asked. "And, can you stop staring at me with that look?" he said looking at Tenten who now turned her face embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"Where's Hinata?" he is looking around the canteen searching for a certain indigo haired girl with beautiful lavender ayes. "I can't see her anywhere."

"She is..." Ino said a little nervous. "She is... having something to do and..." her mind was thinking frantically, looking for a very good reason because she now is facing the human lie detector.

"She just left and was heading to the library. She said it has something to do about her tomorrow's assignment." Shino said while readjusting his glasses avoiding Neji's gaze.

Neji looked like he believes him. "So, what were you guys talking about before I come?"

"NOTHING!" they all shouted in unison.

"Wow." Neji stated sarcastically. "You guys sure are compatible."

They were all grinning ear to ear like crazy.

* * *

The wind is blowing over their body; brings a pleasant feeling and fresh smell.

Lying on the rooftop are the new couple who were enjoying themselves.

Gaara was sitting with his left knee bent slightly near his chest and his left hand was resting on his left ankle. His eyes closed. He looked very content. His hair was moving slightly as the breeze came blowing across his face, showing a little tattoo on his forehead.

Hinata who used on sitting on the ground or tatami precisely, has no difficulty. She sits at Gaara's left side. She secretly steals a shy glance at her side. He is very handsome. She thought shamelessly. His pointed nose, his big eyes, his lips, his sun kissed skin; everything about him is perfect.

Was that the reason for her to e so willingly became his girlfriend? Was that the reason, she is now dating a stranger? Hinata questioning herself. No. Off course not that. This guy is the only guy who cares for me and saved me beside Cousin Neji. And he is the only one who can make my heart beating this fast only by being by his side. Just like this. Staring into his face make me smile. It wasn't love at first sight. No, it's definitely not that, because what made me fall for him was his action and kindness.

Hinata smiled to herself.

But, what will Father thought of my action? What will Cousin Neji react to this? Knowing his timid Hinata is dating a man she just met? Will his kind and caring eyes stares at me differently? Will he feel disappointed by me? Have i disappointing the ones I cared for? Was me falling for him is wrong?

"What's with that face?"

"Ah?" Her trail of thought cut by him. She gave him a small smile that didn't even reach her eyes.

"You know you're not good on lying, so don't bother to." His eyes bore on her. "What are you thinking, Hinata?"

"It's..."

"Just say it."

"I was jut thinking." She bites on her lower lips. "Is it okay with me. You. Us? ...Dating."

Now Gaara composed his posture and sit up straight. "Why? Are you regretting it now?"

Somehow, his voice sounds painfully hoarse. It's like it pained him to even just uttering those question.

Hinata shook her head. "No."

"Then, why?"

Hinata's lips now are trembling. She opened it slightly. "It's just... that, we just met yesterday ad we even don't know much about each other. I didn't even know we're entering the same high school until this morning, and... We don't even know our last's name. Even though we're dating, I still don't know anything about you. Not your birthday, your hobbies... it's nothing... I know nothing."

She inhales a sharp breath.

"And yet, I'm dating you. I'm dating someone I barely know." Her eyes are teary. "And until now, I still don't know what you think of me. I don't know if you even love me? And the reason you were asking me to become your girlfriend, when there's so many other girls out there. Why me? Hinata: a very plain-looking, average-height and unpopular girl?"

His warm, slender fingers touched her cheek.

She surprised.

"Don't cry. I've never been good with words and comfort but I'll try my best. And if you want to know anything, just ask me. And if you are shy to do it, then just text me." He said as he wiped off her tears away. He cupped her cheek gently. "Sure, there's so much we need to know about each other. But, it will take time."

"Hinata..." he said after a moment. "It is true that we know nothing about each other. And there maybe were so many girls out there who will be willing to become my girlfriend, just like you said. And maybe, you're not the prettiest girl in the world or the tallest and the most popular. You may not some perfection goddess. But, for me, you're the only one in my eyes. As long as I have you, I don't need any other except you."

Gaara tilted her chin with his fingers. "And I'm not sure what love is, anymore. I don't know if its love that I feel. For me, the word 'love' had been another word for 'pain'. Because everyone that ever said that they loved me always brings me pain in the end. There's only this feeling of hurting, here."

He touched his chest with his other hand.

"But, it's different. With you, it's not the same. These emotions are new to me. It felt like my heart is going to burst. It was beating so fast. For the first time after a very long time, I felt alive again. But I didn't know if I like it or hate it because I'm scared, I've been scared of this day. The day when you're regretting this. But, still I was willing to try to hope again."

She was speechless. She didn't know that his feeling was this deep because he acted like he didn't really care. Then, something catches her attention. Out of instinct, she reached out her hand to his forehead to touch him there.

"Love." She said while trailing the tattoo. Her eyes are full of sorrow and regret. "Is that what it's mean? This 'love'."

Was this something that pained you so, Gaara? Tell me. Was this 'love' is your pain? Your sorrow? I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from those scars. She was continuing in her heart.

"So, can you tell me?" His voice was hoarse. "Is it, what they called love?"

Tears are threatening to fall from Hinata's white cheeks but she holds it with all her might. No. She won't crying. Smile. Just smile for him.

* * *

**Sorry for the really late update.**

**and I'm really sorry for the grammar errors and misspellings, because English isn't my native language and I'm still learning it as school.**

**and I would be really happy if you give me some reviews, I'll be very motivated to write it.**

**thank you.**

**_Nevin c'Edelweys_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, physic lesson is very difficult. I just didn't really understand, which formula to use on which question. It's really confusing. Usually, I'll be asking some help from Cousin Neji, but, he is very busy now because he has to prepare for entering University and stuff, so, now I don't get much help." Hinata's tone was sad.

Hinata is lying on her bed with her cell phone pressed on to her ear. Actually, she is a little loose in her own thought, Hinata is still thinking about their conversation at lunch break, but, she is trying her best to get a grip of herself and converse with him normally.

"Really? Are you sure you can help me studying? But, I don't want to become a bother, Gaara."

"Well, if it is okay with you, then I'll be very happy."

Hinata is wondering about what have made Gaara looked very broken. Those sorrowful expression on his eyes and his painful voice was haunting her mind all day long. He was hurting but she can't do anything to relieved his pain, and even more helpless to casted it away.

What was it, Gaara?

She was dying to asked him. But she can't bring herself to do that. She really wanted to know the reasons but it will only hurt him more to have had to asked him now. Eventhough it was turtoring her to pretending like she never heard about it, she believe that he will tell her when he is ready. And now, all she can do is just gives him her best medicine, so his heart will heal faster.

Gaara, you'll tell me, right? She wonders. I'll be waiting for you to say it.

* * *

The first week of school has already passed.

Everything was going on very smoothly.

Ino has been plastering Hinata all days, but she still kept her mouth shut all these time but Ino was far from giving up because she already made 'finding about Hinata's first boyfriend's one of her long to do list.

Everyone was very sure that Neji would find out before the first week ended, but, the fact Neji was still in the dark was surprisingly spectacular. But, to think about it now, it was simply because Neji was too ignorant to any gossip and he was very busy on his duty as the Karate Club's Captain, because there will be a performance to attracting more membership for Clubs that will be held after the first week of School days that even made him had no time to had lunch together with his friends.

In the other side, Gaara and Hinata are getting closer and closer as the day passed. In the eye of their friends, they weren't a very corny couple, it just the other way around, they were very quiet and simple but at the same time were a very unordinary couple with a scary guy as boyfriend and a very polite yet shy girl as the girlfriend. It reminded them to Beauty and the Beast, except, here the Beast is a very handsome guy.

At the second day's lunch, Hinata, surprised everyone by bringing an extra lunch box for Gaara. The guy's expression when he received it was neither surprised nor happy. He acted like it was a very common thing in the world. And it has become a routine for the couple: Hinata makes lunch for him.

According to everyone point of view, Gaara was known for a very cold guy. He barely talked to anybody and seems very ignorant to every thing around him. He was not very friendly and not a least bit cheerful and cute guy was very far from him. His gaze was very deadly and piercing. He was glaring very often. His manners wasn't the best of him either. And with his own nature or with just the way he acted, he could make every single person with brains walked away from him.

But, all of that weren't applying for Hinata.

In his own twisted way, Gaara only made Hinata the only one person to become the part of his own little world. He was a different guy only for her. He wasn't sweet or flirty, he just more relaxed and let his guard even if just a little, down around her as if was making a way for his princess to walk toward him.

Gaara always has his way and become a very charming normal guy if he wanted, because his words were flawless when he talked and his brain was even better. Unfortunately, or maybe luckily for the guys population at school, that he didn't want anything to do with anyone else or any girls in particular except Hinata.

But Gaara was also known for his great patience and self-control, because his new close friend and his neighborhood's seat was Naruto Namikaze: the prankster and loudest guy in whole Konoha.  
Everyday, Gaara and Hinata always meet up at lunch time. They always eat lunch with everyone in the school's canteen and drink the same drinks then Gaara will 'escort' Hinata to her class. And then they always text and call each other after school: talking about their day, lesson, school, classmate and anything, and telling each other good night and good morning in the morning.

After the first day Neji eating lunch in the canteen with everyone, he was very busy and didn't has time to lunch together with them anymore. It made he never come across Gaara and Hinata, to everyone relieve.

* * *

Everyone was gathering in the school hall to watch performances of all the clubs activity.  
Each of them was given cookies, a mini cake and a small okonomiyaki made by Home Economic club and a book about nature, animals and pants that made by the Care for Animals and Plantations Club for their promotion.

"It is really delicious!" Hinata said as she took a bite.

"You can have mine, if you want." Gaara now is giving her his share of foods.

"Ah, you don't like sweet." Hinata in return accept it. "Then, the okonomiyaki, you can have it. It isn't sweet stuff." She gives him the small okonomiyaki.

Gaara accepts it without saying anything.

"How sweet..." Ino said in a sing-song tone. "You have a very caring boyfriend who doesn't always think about his own pleasure."  
Hinata blushed then takes a side look at her. "Gaara doesn't like sweets, so... He gave me his cake and cookies to me. Since it would be waste on him."

"Yeah, sure." Ino tone wasn't happy at all. "While mine get snatched away before I even took a single bite."

Now, Hinata's faces become concern. "Who snatched it from you? I'm sure we can sort things out and talk to that person."

"No way!" She shouted.

"What? W-why? I'm sure that-"

"Her boyfriend."

Gaara's voice feels close to her ear.

Hinata turns to him. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's her boyfriend. Who snatched her foods."

Then realization drowned to Hinata. She is embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Ino. I didn't know." She said while casting her gaze on the ground. "Here, you can have mine."

"Thank you Hianat!" Ino's mood changed drastically. "I always know that I can always count on you."  
Gaara just shook his head in disbelieve.

After that, the occasion start.

Now, every Club Activities are promoting their Club to their Kouhai. Trying to win their junior interest and gaining more membership.

Konoha High School have many Clubs, such as; Kendo Club; Karate Club; Home Economic Club; Basket Club; Art Club; Tennis Club; Caring for Animals and Plants Club; and Dancing Club.

Last year, the most popular Club was Karate and Basket Club, because their Captain was very smart on gathering their membership. That's why all the Club's Captains are very busy.

Today, all the first classes aren't going home as usual. They are stay after school ended to watch the performances of all the Clubs. The first cub to do the performance is the Kendo Club.

Kendo Club's Captain is Haku Momochi. She is a very beautiful girl but also very strong. Her partner is the Vice-captain, Suigetsu. They are sparring until the game is over and won by Haku. Even though, Haku is a girl, but she shows her skill on Kendo and amazes everyone.

Hinata clapped. "Haku senpai is really cool...!" a big smile was on her face.

"Yeah! And she even prettier than the rumour I heard!" exclaim Ino while clapping her hands.

"Yes, she is really pretty."

The second to do is Karate Club with Neji Hyuuga as the Captain and Rock Lee as the Vice-captain. Their sparring is very fierce. Neither one of them are willing to lose. Rock Lee has a very fine stamina and strength but Neji has a very good tactic and full of calculation. Neji's movement is full of confident and very controlled while Rock Lee just depending on his instinct alone. In the end, Neji is the winner. Everyone are enchanted by his skill and charm.

"Cousin Neji is really amazing! His movements were really cool. Especially his kick!" Hinata is very excited praising her cousin, her eyes are sparkling with adornment. "Right, Gaara?"

"He is good," Gaara's bored tone replied her.

"You must be kidding! He IS great!" Ino emphased the word 'is' to pointing out her objection. "He IS great. G-R-E-A-T. GREAT!" She stated boldly while sending her infamouse glare toward the red-haired man.

Gaara in other hand get back on her by sending his deathly glare.

"W-what are you looking at?" Ino tried not to shows her fear to him. She refused to make him satisfied.

"Eh, the next is Basket Club! Look!" Hinata who is sensing a negative aura tried to change their attention. "It's Yahiko senpai!"

"Where?!" Ino suddenly is very interesting on the performance.

The rest of the performances went on smoothly. And it went without Ino and Gaara bothering each other like before and that makes Hinata very happy because she doesn't want to have her friend fighting with her boyfriend. That would be very inconvenience. Gaara, Ino and herself were enjoying the performances and they would exchanging their opinions about the performances.

As the result when the performance is over, Gaara has lots new information about his new girlfriend.

Before the students went home, the President Council, Pain Akatsuki comes forward to close the occasion for the day. He says that all first classes have to decide which club they want to join and they can join into two or more clubs as they please. Then, next week, they should give their answer to their class representative with their full name and class and the Club activity will be start within another two weeks from then on. After that, all of them are dismissed and may go home as the sky has already dark.

"Hinata, I'll go first, okay?" Ino is aready standing up from her seat with her school bag on hand. "See you next week!" with that she was already gone.

"Be careful on your way home, Ino!" Hinata shouted on her friend direction.

Ino waving her hand without turning back. "I will!" she shouted with her loud voice.

Hinata in the other hand is just keep on sitting on her seat. Her face was a little sad. Her eyes were focused on her shoes. She sighs and takes her cell phone from her pocket skirt. Not long after, her cell phone buzzed and she gets a new message. She flipped open her cell phone and replied it after she reads it.

"What are you waiting for? Everyone has already gone home."

A male voice asked her.

* * *

**I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes on grammars and spellings**

*****Smile*****

**Nevin c'Edelweys**


	6. Chapter 6 : to Holding Hand

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hinata reads the message from her Cousin.

'**Hinata, I'll have to clea****n**** up the hall first before I can g****o**** home. It will be very late at night. I'm sorry. But, it's better if you go home with your friends or by taxi. And don't forget to text me when you get home.**** Becareful.—****Neji****.****'**

'**Okay, Cousin Neji. Then, I'll be get going now. See you tomorrow. Bye.****- ****Hinata.****'**

She replied immediately.

"What are you waiting for? Everyone has already gone home." A male voice asked her.

Hinata is very surprised when she comes face to face with a very handsome man.

All of her blood are rushing up to her face and stops right on her pale cheeks, makes any tomatoes shame in comparison to her red cheeks. She was surprised because she didn't even sense he was still there. She had thought that everybody had already gone home and that she was alone in the building. But, it seems like a bloody red-haired guy still there, sat beside her.

"G-gaara? Why are you still here?" She was very embarrassed inside, but she tried to hide it from him and keep calm face in front of him but still couldn't have the stuttering.

"That's my line."

She blushed harder.

"Well... I-I'm about to leave. Come on, we have to hurry." She forced a little smile and gets off of the seat while shouldering her school bag.

They walked to the exit door of the School's Hall building in silent. Neither one of them have the urge to started any conversation. When they reached the exit door, Gaara opens it wide for her. "After you," he said after getting a confused look from Hinata, then she mumbled a silent 'thank you' as she passed through.

Such a gentleman he is.

They continued on walking in silent until Gaara's voice broke it. "Where's your Cousin?" he takes a look at their surrounding. "Don't you usually go home with him?"

Hinata startled by his sudden question. At first, she could only blinked a few times until the question drowned into her mind. She hurriedly nods her head. "Y-yes. But, Cousin Neji is busy right now. He has to clean up after his Club's performance. So, I'll be go home by myself."

"Oh, right." He said mockingly. "And he lets you go home by your own." He said sarcastically as he glared to the empty space.

"Gaara, please don't say it like that. It's not a big deal." She tried to reassuring him.

"Yeah sure. Whatever." He seems irritated. "Let me take you home, then." Now he is walking ahead of her to the way of School's gate. After a few steps away, he stopped and turned his head slightly at her way. "Are you gonna standing there all night?"

"Ah... Sorry." She quickened her walking paces to fall on steps with him. "But," she tilts her face, looking at him. "Gaara, it's late. I can go home by myself, really. I think you should just head home."

Gaara turned his head toward her. Their eyes meet. She blushed and turned her face away from him. Gaara is thinking. This girl is not the type to put herself first amongst others, but the opposite, she is always put others first before her own. Then there's only one way to makes her stop that attitude of her. Well, for now that is.

"Let's go, we'll be heading home and we have to be hurry if we want to catch a cold. It's freezing tonight."

Hearing his answer, Hinata stops on her track and looks at him, only to find he is still walking ahead of her.

Maybe our home is on the same direction. She is reasoning with herself before started walking again with a little quickened pace until she falls on step with him again and they are walking side by side with an awkward atmosphere until Gaara stopped a taxi for their ride home.

The taxi's driver is an old man with grey hair. He looks a little scary, especially with a very slanted eyes and his very minimum talking.

Gaara who is very sensitive, senses his girlfriend's anxiousness and gives her a hand a gentle squeeze.

Hinata looked up to him when his hand squeezing hers, but his face was facing the other way while his ear was visible for her to see and it was all red. She smiled knowing that she isn't the only one who is nervous and embarrassed with physical contacts.

After a little while, Hinata decides to start a conversation to lessened the awkwardness between them. "S-so, Gaara, which Clubs will you be joining?"

"Karate and Kendo, I guess." He replied with his face still facing to the side, not even glanced on her way.

"Really? That is very great! Then Cousin Neji will be your senior in Karate, right? Don't worry he is very nice." Hinata is very enthusiast. "Cousin Neji is a very good man. But not all of people can understand him." Her voice is a little sad. "Not many of my friends liked him. They said that he was stern with his lesson and that his practice was very hard and harsh just like his words. They all said meanie words to describe him. Maybe they were right. But," she paused and smiled a little.

"the Cousin Neji that I know is a very gentle and sensitive person. He may looked stern and sometime, his comments were really stung, but if you try to know him more, then you'll come to knows that all of those are just only his mask. And I hope someday everyone will understand him more."

Hinata blinked. She looks over to Gaara, even though she knew that he wouldn't see it. She bites her lip out of nervous. "Ah, I'm sorry. I got carried away and said unnecessary things. Its just—"

"No. It's okay." He cut her out. "Well... how should i say it," he thought for awhile, considering what he was about to say. "Actually... I like it. When you're telling me your thought or anything on your mind with your free will without me have to asked it first."

"Really?"

"Hm."

"Didn't you find it annoying?"

"Why would I?"

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe you would find it annoying and didn't like it, because sometimes everyone did."

"Hinata,"

He turned around, facing the innocent face of his girlfriend.

"I'm not just anyone." His gentle voice makes Hinata feels goose bumps, but it was actually what he was saying next that made she felt like her heart was going to explode with happiness and shyness at the same time.

"I'm your boyfriend."

She lowers her head, not so confident on her face to hide her feelings well. "I-i'm sorry."

"Enough with this. I started to get annoyed now that you are starting apologizing." He said a little irritated.

"Oh! I'm so—ah, um... I..." Hinata is at lost of words.

"What about you?"

She looked up to meet his gaze. "I-i beg your pardon?"

"Which club will you be joining?"

"Oh... as for me, I'll be joining the Home Economic Club and Caring for Animals and Plantations." A rather big smile on her face.

Gaara furrowed his unexisted eyebrows. "Why Caring for Animals and Plantations?"

"Well, it's because I've always liked gardening and I love animals and plants."

"Do you like flowers?" He asks while avoiding her gaze and looked at to the window's car, looking at the traffic.

"Yes. I like it so much."

"Roses?"

She shakes her head no. "Actually, I like sunflowers best."

"Ah."

"So, Gaara, did you also joining Kendo and Karate in the Junior High?"

"Yes." He replied shortly.

"Remembering at the first time we met, I'm sure you are very good on self defences and Karate."

"It's not bad, I guess."

"No, no. I think you are more than just not bad. You are great! Your movements were very smooth and swift just like Cousin Neji's. So I bet you're pretty good on it, because Cousin Neji is the National Champion on last year Karate's National Competition."

"I know."

"Eh! Really?" she asked the question innocently.

"Yeah. We've met a few times, when I was taking the junior level competition on the National Champion last year and the year before that."

"You're taking place on the National Competition too?!" She seems surprised. "Did you win the competition?"

"Yeah. I won the first place in the middle weight section Karate."

"Amazing!" she gives his hand a tight warm squeeze out of excitement.

Seeing his girlfriend's reaction makes Gaara's stomach fluttering inside. So, he lets a little smile gracing his feature, without her knowing.

In the end, they are talking all the way home until they arrived in front of Hinata's house or mansion to be exact, Hinata gets out off the taxi and followed by Gaara.

"Good night, Gaara. Thank you for taking me home."

Gaara only nods then he reaches through his school bag, looking for something. After a while, Gaara takes out a notebook and give it to her.

"What is this?" Hinata asked after she had taken the book from him.

"You said that you were having some difficulty on physic and that you wanted to study together. That book is for some reference. And if you want, we can study together this weekend, I'm free. Don't have anything to do. But if you're busy, we can do it some other time. Whenever you want. And you can keep the book for studying and doing some home works."

"Ah, thank you so much, Gaara, but, I don't think I can make it this weekend. Because, tomorrow is Cousin Neji's birthday, and there will be a celebration that attended by all the Hyuugas' Family and relatives. A-and... This Sunday, Cousin Neji's friends and I's will have a little celebration, but, that is if Cousin Neji can make it." She explained.

"Ah. I see. Its okay." He said calmly. "Just let me know if you have any difficulties. Feel free to asks me. Anytime."

"Ok. Then, I—Gaara, you may come to the celebration. that is if you want, so I was-" Hinata's voice cut off by a car's honks. Slowly, she turn her head to the car and is surprised to find out that it is her Father's car and that her Father is coming out off the car and is walking right toward her. "Father..." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

After a very awkward meeting and was continuing by a not less awkward dinner with Hinata's family. Hiashi asked Gaara to have some tea first with only the two of them, but in the other words, it meant an unofficial interrogation.

"Well, I still didn't catch your name, young man."

"My apologize, Mr. Hyuuga. How rude of me. My name is Gaara. Gaara Sabaku. It's a pleasure to meet you." Replied Gaara very politely.

"Sabaku? As in Sabaku Family from Suna?" asked Hiashi a little surprised. "Well, I have heard a lot Sabaku's siblings. Your Father and I were old friends and he talked a lot about you, such a prodigal son he had." Hiashi takes a sip from his cup. "So, why were you the one who was taking my daughter home? I believed, she should have been going home with her Elder Cousin."

"Well, I believed that your Nephew is a little busy at the moment."

"Ah, I see. And my apologize to have inconvenienced you."

"Its my duty and responsibility to see her safe back to home. Please don't mind it."

Hearing the red-haired boy answer, Hiashi takes a sip on his tea before asked. "Would you like to enlightened me, why would it be your duty and responsible to care about her safety?"

Hiashi's eyes are staring right to his blue-greenish eyes, trying to gives him some pressure as he asked the question, but it was actually can be translated to 'What is your relationship with my eldest daughter, Hinata?'

"It's because, she is my girlfriend."

Hiashi's eyes widening, almost comes out of its socket. "Such a brave and blunt answer. I like it." He chuckled. "Well, for my eldest daughter to has you as her partner, I'm beyond surprised. She is a plain girl with not very bright personality that are barely attractive. Unlike my second daughter who is a very confident, my eldest daughter is just way too shy for her own good. And to think about it, what makes me curious is, what reasons did you have to be attracted to my eldest daughter? Perhaps, a Sabaku-Hyuuga Family joint?"

"I'm very sorry to shattering your assumption, but it seems like we're not on the same way." Gaara said calmly. "Hinata and I's relationship is not about Sabaku or Hyuuga. And according to what I believe, she is nothing like what you've described her to be."

"And why is that, if I may ask." Hiashi challenged.

"In my point of view, she is a very special girl with the greatest personality that I've ever met. She may seems plain and not very good with words, but she shows her feeling well with her acts and small gesture that mostly avoided by lots of people. But all of that are very pretty and charming in my eyes."

Hiashi chuckled after hearing Gaara's answer.

"Such an interesting young man you are. Your late Father must had been very proud of you."

* * *

Hiashi and Gaara had been having their tea time for almost one hour already, and that makes Hinata nervous inside. She had been waiting all the time near the tea room, in case Gaara burst out off the room because of her Father's action.

She is relieved when Gaara and her Father comes out of the room with a very content expression on their faces, or on her Father's face to be precisely.

"Ah, Hinata, it's getting late. Your friend here will take his leave. Lead him the way. I've ordered the chauffeur to take him home." Said Hiashi.

"It's ok, Mr. Hiashi. I can go home my myself. No need to inconvenienced you and your family more than this. And also, thank you for your hospitality and the delicious dinner and tea. I'll take my leave." Said Gaara and bows politely.

"Nonsense. It's late. Just do as i say." Hiashi insisted. "Hinata will show you the way."

"Come on, Gaara."

Then Gaara followed Hinata out of the house.

"Who is she?" asked Gaara when they are in the parking lot, a little bit far from the house. "That woman. She isn't your Mother, isn't she?"

At first Hinata come to a halt stops. "W-what are you-?"

"Don't lie. I don't like it. If you don't want to tell me, just tell me so. I wouldn't press it."

"Well, she isn't. She is my step-mother. My Father, remarried when I was five, after my mother passed away."

"So, Hanabi is your half-sister." He states it.

Hinata just nodded and lowering her head. She looks sad.

Uncertainly, Gaara reached for her hand and slowly with gentleness only he could possess, he give it a squeeze. "I'm here, Hinata. You can tell me anything." He tilted her face with his other hand, makes her smile sincerely.

That smile, gives him a weird sensation and he doesn't know, to like it or not.

Sometimes, he wonders to himself: how could a person like him feel such a feeling like this. How could with just a simple thing, such as her smile can make his world go upside down. And not a little did he thought about her suddenly doesn't want him anymore and leave him like what his siblings did. The thought alone gives shivers all over his body.

Will you ever regretting your decision to be with me, Hinata? Gaara wondered on his mind.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update. i was kinda busy and didn't have the time to update. so, here is the chapter... and I'll try to update soon.**

**and sorry for all the grammar errors.**

**Nevin c'Edelweys**


	7. Chapter 7 : What? Love?

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**-...-**

**-..-**

**-.-**

**.**

"My dear Nephew, did you like my present?"

The rough, cold and stern voice full of authorities came smoothly from Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Uncle," Neji greets his Uncle with such politeness that only he could possess. "It was very kind of you, Uncle. I liked it very much. Thank you." Neji bowed low showing his gratitude.

"That's good if you liked it." His Uncle said nonchalantly. "Oh, I didn't know you used that wrist-watch before. Is that some present you received today? You must be liked it so much to using it right away."

Neji's eyes travelling to his wrist, as if inspecting the new wrist-watch on it. The wrist-watch he is using looks simple. It looks like an old fashioned but in a unique way so that it looks elegant and also stylish all the same.

"No. I don't like it." Neji said while still eyeing the wrist-watch. "I love it."

He looks up to seeing his Uncle laughed.

"What? Is it from your girlfriend?"

Neji's corner lips rose slightly, making him more handsome and sexy than before. "No. Its more precious than any presents from anyone." He stated bluntly. "Because it's Hinata's."

"Ah, I see. You always favoured her amongst other. It kinda not fair, actually. You know, Hanabi is your Cousin too, Neji."

After saying that, Hiashi excused himself.

"Uncle," Neji called his Uncle, trying to get his attention.

"What is it, Neji?"

Neji once again bowed down. "I'd like to apoligize, because I couldn't take Hinata home, yesterday. But, I believe that she had been safely arrived home."

His uncle clapped his shoulder. "No need to apologizing, Neji. Sabaku had accompanied her home yesterday." His Uncle said with amusement glinted out off his eyes.

Neji is frowning, knitted his eyebrows together in the process. "I beg your pardon. What did you mean by 'Sabaku'?"

Hiashi raised one of his eyebrows. "You didn't know?" His Uncle sounded surprised. "Sabaku Gaara. Sabaku Family's legitimate heir. I believed you've heard about him, no?"

Neji stared in to nothing and just thinking for a second, and then he lifted his gaze and focused to his Uncle's cold fiercing pearly-white eyes.

"Yes. Of course I've heard about him. A lot, in fact. He is the prodigy from Suna and is currently attending the same school as mine. And we had met a couple of times when we're taking the Karate National's Competition. But," Neji answered still confused. His genius mind is running like crazy inside his pretty little head. "Could it be? That 'Sabaku'?" It sounds more like he was asking himself.

His eyes shot up to gaze at his Uncle's. "But, why would he take her home?"

"Confusion is written all over your pretty face, dear Nephew."

Hearing his Uncle remark, it only made Neji even more confused.

"Uncle, I had said to Hinata, that she should be coming home with her friends. I thought she would be coming home with Ino, Kiba or Shino, but I've never thought she would be coming home with that Sabaku guy. Sure I know that Sabaku is in the same grade as her, but I didn't think that they're that close. I'm sorry, Uncle. That was my mistake."

His Uncle chuckled at him. "Neji, today you sure are slow." He smirked. "Let's say, what will you do when you are to find your girlfriend coming home alone at night?"

"Well... Of course I'll—" he stopped in mid-sentence. His eyes were wide open, as if popped out off its socket.

"That's right." His Uncle smiled victoriously. "Even though I had never thought she'll end up with someone as prodigious as him, but I'm very pleased nonetheless, because it will benefit our Company."

Neji's face hardened when he heard what his Uncle was saying.

"I think you must think about Hinata's happiness first, before anything." He stated rather coldly. "She is your daughter after all, Uncle."

His Uncle's body stiffened.

"I think you are spoiling her too much, Neji." His Uncle takes a sip from his tea cup. "If you keep it this way, then she'll be a spoiled brat. And think that she can do anything that she wants because you're always on her aid and rescue."

Neji sent a cold glare toward his Uncle, making his Uncle uncomfortable.

"She won't be a spoiled brat, because she is the most selfless and most polite person I've come to know." Every word that he said was laced with malice. "And you must have thanked me because I've been giving her something that she should've received it from her Father; the feeling of being wanted, loved and protected, especially by your own family."

"What were you talking about, Nephew?"

Neji smirked lazily.

"You must pay more attention toward her. She had lost her Mother at such a young age. She may seem so brave and strong. But, in the inside, she is very fragile just like a China's porcelain. You should be careful, otherwise you'll break it."

Hiashi knitted his eyebrows together. His expression hardened every passing seconds.

After that, Neji walked away leaving his furious Uncle alone, but he took a sharp turn toward his Uncle and said with his emotionless mask on.

"And Uncle, I'll keep doing what I like and what I think is right. No one can stops me or ordering me around ever. And it includes you, Uncle Hiashi."

Now his Uncle's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Please excuse me, Uncle."

* * *

"Cousin Neji," soft voice almost angelic breaks through his trail of thoughts. "What's wrong? Are you okay? You look like you're unwell."

Before he could answer her, a soft hand touched his forehead gently. The soft skin of her hand felt so smooth and warmth on his pale skin.

"You don't have fever." The girl mumbled almost to herself with her hand still on his forehead.

Neji takes a breath and parted his lips. His mind are wondering around to the conversation that he had with his Uncle yesterday, after his birthday party.

Neji choose to close his lips again and decided to gives her one of his rare smile instead.

"I'm okay. Please don't worry, Hinata."

"Are you sure?" The girl who sits beside him on the passenger seat looked at him full of concern. "We can cancel the celebration if you're not feeling well. I'll tell the others."

"That's uncalled for." He added the gas, going faster. "We'll be there in a minute."

* * *

"We'll sing the next song!" Shouted an overly excited guy with his hand slugger around his un so very happy face's friend. "Come on, Teme!"

"Tch. Do it yourself. Don't drag me along, Naruto." Said a duck-butt haired guy with a bored expression while taking his friend's hand off of his shoulder.

"Oh, come on! Why're you suddenly becoming so shy, Sasuke?"

A huge grin is plastered all over his face.

"Are you scared to be caught that you're tune-deaf?" He teased making the said guy to get beyond irritated.

"Why're you all so loud." Groaned a spike haired guy with high one ponytail. "How troublesome." He mumbled before come back to sleep.

"Its just you who is always sleep." Said a very attractive blonde then hitted his head playfully. "Geez."

"It hurts, Ino!" Shouted Shikamaru while rubbing his head.

While everybody in the room started their own arguments and some of them are chatting each other or just picking up some good songs they wanted to sing, the birthday boy is not really paying attention to their actions at all.

"Why're you keeping on glancing at your cell phone, Hinata? Do you have any other plan today?"

The indigo-haired girl shot up to him. "O-oh, no. Its just, I'm wai-" hinata was cut off when her phone vibrated. "Ah, sorry, Cousin Neji, I'll be back in a minute." She excused herself.

her cousin, Neji, tried to asked her, but she already out off the room.

"Where are you going?" A beautiful girl with two buns asked him when he was about to leave the room.

"I'll be back later. Just let Naruto sing whatever he wants." Neji shouted purposedly so that the said boy would hear it.

He quickly walked out off the room, trying to catch up to his Cousin. After a few minutes, he finds his cousin meeting with a very familiar guy.

He stared at the couple intently.

* * *

"Gaara! You come."

"Sorry. I'm late." A red-haired guy said. "I got a little problem picking on the present for your Cousin."

"Eh! Really? He must be very happy." She said with her soft voice. "Come on."

Then they walked together, side by side to the karaoke room, but Neji's presence surprised them and made them stopped their walking.

"Hinata," Neji's voice sounded calm and collected as usual. His facial expression was the usual blank mask.

"Eh, Cousin Neji? What're you doing here?" She asked out of confusion.

"Who is he? Your friend?" Neji's eyes landed at her side.

Hinata takes a side glance at her side to sees a blank expression from her boyfriend. She slowly parted her lips to answer her Cousin's question.

Her Cousin cuts her off. "You go first, Hinata. I have something to discuss with Sabaku." Said her Cousin sternly, with his tone that showed some authority that she knows so well that he would not take a 'no' for anything.

"Eh, really? So you've known each other?"

"As I said before." Gaara was the one who answered her. "We've met a couple of times. Remember?"

At first, Hinata only nodding her head in understanding and just standing on her place, dumbfounded for a second before she finally walked away.

After a couple of steps, Hinata stopped and turned around to them. She smiled warmly and said, "I'll wait for you in the karaoke room."

Then she continues on walking without looking back.

Neji kept on standing at his position until he was sure that his Cousin are far enough away from them.

"Sabaku. You come with me."

Ordered Neji and walking away as he passed the red-haired guy on the process.

Neji's paces were steady. A blank mask was on his handsome face, hiding all of his emotions with ease.

The red-haired guy does as he told without any complaint whatsoever.

They walked in silence for minutes until Neji stopped at an empty corridor. He turned around facing the bored expression of the guy in front of him.

"Happy birthday." The red haired guy said and gave him a little well wrapped box.

"What?"

"Your present."

Neji is glancing between the guy and his hand that is holding out the present. He finally smirked and accepted the little gift.

"Thanks. But, I don't think it's enough to bribe me." Neji eyeing the little box in his hand.

Hearing what Neji said, the other party seems to understand what he meant and just smirked. "I wasn't even trying."

"So... Aren't you dating my Cousin, Sabaku?"

Neji kept his eyes on him, trying to intimidating him in any possible way.

Not breaking the eyes contact, he answered without less confident if not much more. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"Are you challenging me, Sabaku?"

"Not really."

"Then, why're you dating her? 'Cause I know that you've just moved here for a couple of days." Neji's voice raised and his fingers clenched tightly.

"Give me some reasons." Stated Neji with seriousness clearly showed from his eyes.

"You may be right, that I've just moved here not too long ago." The red-haired guy stated bravely. "But, I've met her since the first day I've been here. And I-"

"Do you love her?"

"-what? Love?" The red-haired guy looked confused. "I don't really know much about love. But, if always try your best to impress her, want to always be the one who holds her hands and offered your shoulder for her, feeling nervous and easily embarrassed around her, insecure and afraid to loss her, and you feel ten-folds the pain she is suffering and angry when someone hurts her can be called love. Then yes. I love her."

Neji was staring at Gaara's eyes all the time he was confessing all of his feelings. He listened to every word he said intently.

"Even though all of those felt strange, but, I think... I like it. I won't trade it for anything." Gaara chuckled more to himself. "If my deceased Father heard it, he must be thinking that I'm crazy by now."

Neji closed his eyes and opened it again after a moment. He inhaled a breath trying to calmed himself.

"Hinata isn't just a Cousin to me." He starts.

"She is..." He gulped. " She is a very precious person for me. Since we were little, I've promised her Mother and myself, that I'll protect her from anything." Neji looked down at one of his hands and palmed it tightly. "That's why; I have to be strong physically and mentally."

He casts his eyes back to the guy in front of him. "I had had thought as the Hyuuga's successor, I'll have the power I need to protect her, and with my strength, I can protect her from any physical pain. But when her Mother passed away and her Father remarried, her Father had become more and more distant to her. He didn't care for her like before; whilst her step-mother only didn't honestly care for her and only loved her half-heartedly, yet Uncle Hiashi couldn't even see through it. At that time, I woke up from my slumber: I realized that I can't protect her heart; her feelings, even with all that I had."

Neji exhale a breath that he didn't even know he had held.

"All along I knew she was very sad, but she kept on smiling and never shed the tears. She is..." Neji paused then continues. "She is a very kind-hearted girl, to the point that she is too kind and hurting herself instead."

Neji smiled a sad smile.

"She always bottled up her sorrow inside her heart. She acts like nothing's happened."

Neji rumbled around, but the red-haired guy is patiently listening to what he is saying.

"That's why; I can't trust anyone, without exception, to have a relationship more than friendship with her so easily."

"So, you're saying that you are opposing my relationship?"

"Yes." Neji answered flatly. "Then, would you broke-up with her?"

"No."

Neji smirked then chuckled.

"That's why, if she trusts you enough. Then, I'll trust her with her own judgement. And I believe that you're aware of the consequences if you're hurting her in any way, no?" He threatened him

"I understand."

"Then I'll give my consent as for now."

After he satisfied with what he said, Neji walked away first, leaving Gaara. But, Gaara patted his shoulder like an old acquaintance does.

"I'll take her home tomorrow."

* * *

Suddenly, the door bursts open.

At first, everyone in the room kept on singing and dancing even when they heard someone entered the room, because they had already known that it must be Neji.

Naruto who is singing along with his reluctant friend, Sasuke, was the one who saw the one who's coming first.

"Gaara!"

Naruto shouted out loud with the microphone still on him, making such a very loud noise that caused everyone groaned with unpleasantly while palm-closing their ears.

"NARUTO!" They shouted in unison.

The spiked blonde guy just grinned, showing his perfectly white toots.

Now, everyone take their eyes toward the new person and gulped.

"G-gara Sabaku?" Ino was the one to ask the question, even as stupid as it seems, she still voiced out all of everyone's thought.

"You also come! Awesome! Now, you, Sasuke and I can sing together!"

Now all the attention fell on the red-haired guy.

"Eh!" She panicked. "What is Hinata's boyfriend doing here?! It's trouble! Disastrous! Neji's gonna explode!" She shouted with her point finger pointed right at the red-haired guy.

"Don't be rude, Ino. Come here, Gaara! Sing with me!" He beckoned Gaara to be joining him and Sasuke singing.

Seeing his classmate beckoned him, Gaara walked toward him and Sasuke take advantage of the situation and just handed the microphone in his hand to Gaara while smirked lightly.

"Enjoy your time." Sasuke mumbled as he passed Gaara.

But Gaara isn't a genius for nothing. So, he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder before he passed him completely and gave him back the microphone while smirked, "Thanks for your hospitality. Uchiha."

Then Gaara gets to Naruto's side and told him, "Uchiha said that he want to sing another song with only the two of you. Don't let him down, Naruto."

Hearing that, Naruto cheered up and yanked Sasuke a little forcefully. "That's great, Sasuke! Let's rock!"

Gaara's eyes roaming through the room, looking for something or someone more specifically.

His eyes fall into its prey. He walked over and took the seat beside her.

She offered him a weak smile then asked. "Where's Cousin Neji?"

Just like on cue, right after she uttered the words, Neji comes.

Ino standing up from her seat then pointing her finger to Neji and she shouted. "NEJI!"

Neji's presence makes the room suddenly felt hotter than before and nervousness covered the whole area. Cold sweats come from everyone but Shikamaru who is sound asleep without care to the world.

Neji glances at the red-haired direction, but he doesn't say anything and just sits beside Kiba, in front of Gaara. His eyes kept on glancing toward Hinata and the guy beside her.

His Cousin smiled a shy smile at him every time their eyes met.

Neji's Celebration Party went well without any suicidal attempt between the host and a certain attendant that had been predicted by almost everyone, much to everyone's relieve.

* * *

**please review, just give me your opinion. and thank you for someone who reviewed.**

**Nevin c'Edelweys**


End file.
